Strike Me Harder, Master!
by Screaming With Your Mouth Shut
Summary: ...Everyone is mentally broken, and Shinji uses this to his advantage. Evangelion AU OOC !DARKFIC !ANGSTFIC MisatoxShinji ReixShinji AuskaxShinji pairings Rated M: Language, Sexual content, adult content, child abuse, substance abuse, bullying


**A/N: There will be mistakes, English isn't my first language, I am also attempting a new style of writing, so please judge with that in mind. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Strike Me Harder, Master!  
**

 **Written by: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

...What was I thinking...?

Why did I even come?

This was a stupid idea...

I hate this place...

I'm an idiot for even thinking... that...

How long is this going to take...?

I miss home...

I miss my friends...

...I'd rather be...

I'm hungry...

They better have a nice hot bowl of...

...I hope they enjoy waiting...

I'm tired...

* * *

Shinji gave way an annoyed sigh, as he inpatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the over-sized loaf to finish digging through the seemingly ungodly amount of pockets his coat sported. It pissed him off by the way it seemed like every couple of seconds, the man the size of Russia found another fifteen pockets to rummage through, completely oblivious the amount of angry people waiting behind him mind you.

 _Oh don't you worry about a thing bud, there's not a line up of fifty fucking people about to turn you into pig food or anything!_ Shinji mentally shouted. And for what seemed like the thousandth time in a minute, flipped open his cell phone. No new messages, no new MyBook notifications. no new... Shinji slammed his phone shut, making sure it was audible enough for the man who had surprise, surprise, found some more pockets to rifle through to, you know, hurry the fuck up.

Almost spontaneously, a wave of cheers and applause echoed throughout the room, Jupiter finally found his entry ticket! Checking his phone again, Shinji was met with... no new messages, no new MyBook notifications, no new...

Panic emerged from the traveling crowed as all the lights dimmed into nothingness. People being ushered into some secured room off in the far corner. Shinji felt like he had spent enough time in the same building, and he let that particular opinion be known.

...

...

...

 _Oops..._ was all Shinji could think as he limped through the now desolate streets. Yes, while his plan did semi workout, he now carried the remains of his ripped, and personally favorite hoodie, while somewhat nursing his bruised, and sure to be broken, left wrist, as he once again shifted his backpack to a much more... comfortable spot. He had a long trek ahead of him, and the fact that everyone was probably enjoying themselves inside an underground sardine can, and away from whatever earthquake, volcano, or natural disaster sure to kill thousands didn't even faze him in the least.

It was all just whatever to him...

Helicopters, jets, other military vehicles, Shinji had counted at least twenty-nine or so within the past fifteen minutes. An invasion? Yes, Shinji ruled it out to mostly an invasion.

It wasn't hard to miss the strange blue haired figure off in the distance, standing as rebellious as himself while everyone took shelter. But as most things in life, Shinji chose to ignore it...

...but what he couldn't ignore was sudden crashing, violent flames, and explosion that literally took place no more then twenty feet away, knocking him onto his ass, farther agitating his wounds.

"Damn..." he muttered, rubbing the side of his head where it hit the pavement. "this day just keeps getting better and better..."

 _ **~~~SCREECHHHHH!~~~**_

Shinji's misery and wallowing of bad luck stopped when he suddenly found himself face to face with the door panel to a blue Renault Alpine. The smells of burning rubber lingered in the air for around half a second before a voice boomed from the other side of the passenger seat.

"Get in! Quick!"

It was female, and judging by the tone she spoke in, this was urgent. None the less, Shinji complied without much thought. Snapping to his feet, while dragging his beg behind him, jumped into the passenger seat.

The pair sped off, his tattered hoodie long forgotten.

* * *

"So, your Shinji Ikari, correct?"

She was pretty, with long lavender hair tied back into a hastily but neat pony tail, an easy recognizable face, this 'happy-go-lucky' attitude that seemed forced, and a body that would be remembered in the history books. She was all looks. That's it. Shinji quickly learned within the first 20 seconds of being around her, that she had an annoying personality. Her constant babbling and stuttering over words made it hard to concentrate on anything. That, and she just wouldn't stop! It took Shinji an increasing amount of effort to think.

"-and so I got lost around... ahh you know that intersection down there, and I got so worried, and...-" she continued with her half story, half excuse, not offering really any explanation for what was going on, why those-

"Hey! are you even listening?!" she spoke in a stern tone, making Shinji quickly turn towards the purple haired woman in question. She held a look of annoyance, while checking the road every few seconds.

"Yes Ma'am" Shinji calmly snapped together, making it come out a more nonchalant then he wanted it to. That seemed to ease the newfound tension as just as quickly retorted back into her happy self.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Misato Katsuragi." the lavender haired woman cheered, all the while sporting a huge goofy grin that showed no disappearing any time soon.

 _This is getting a little ridiculous..._ Shinji finally decided.

"What's wrong?" He asked. And with that, Misato's smile disappeared, he could make out the faintest of twitches the bordered along her face. It looked like she was on the verge of breaking down.

Luckily for her, she was quickly able to recompose herself, forcing herself to dorn the same toothy grin as before. "What ever do you mean..." She spoke slowly and quietly, her voice nearly faltering at the end.

"Why are you being so... friendly with me? I mean we just met and all..." Shinji asked, and it seemed like an innocent question.

Misato's face contorted, giving possibly the most hurt look Shinji had ever seen, all the while not taking her eyes off the road. And with the quietest most fragile voice she spoke, "A-am... Am I not good enough...?" all the while refusing to make eye contact with him. Shinji had just realized that they were only going a couple miles an hour. Her hands continuously massaging the steering wheel, as she just starred at the road ahead, with an almost dead expression. Silence prolonged between the two, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, until Misato finally spoke up.

"Why would you even say such a thing, huh?!" her tone of voice was a far cry from her earlier one. Shinji decided that she was just being melodramatic, and chose to go with the usual ignoring route.

"I mean, fuck, I thought you were a cute kid and all...-"

"Like really, and to think I volunteered to come and pick you up...-"

"How dare you say that to me, I... I-I saved you butt, and this...-"

It was clear to Shinji that she wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

 _I've never apologized for anything before..._ he grimaced, stealing a glance at the rambling woman, who was still going off. _I'm sure as hell not going to make any exceptions now..._ Shinji finished bitterly.

"-is it really so hard as to... OH SHIT N2 GET DOWN!" she screamed the last part as she pounce on top of the boy, essentially shielding him from the impact of the car toppling over multiples times.

And that, was a real kick in the ass for Shinji. Someone who he had been rude to since the minute he met her, and she just up and attempts to protect him from any sort of harm...

Sure he felt guilty, but he would never admit it.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was the faintest of whispers, but was easily recognizable to Shinji as being Misato's.

"...yeah..." he responded as he untangled himself from Misato's grip and seat belt, and without another word, began to climb out.

"H-help me out... o-okay...? Shinji?"

Shinji only rolled his eyes, and began walking around the car, inspecting it for any major damages, while completely ignoring the struggling woman trapped inside.

"P-please! J-just show me that you fucking care!" she cried, hoping her plea would somehow reach him. That one struck a nerve inside the boy, but ultimately chose to ignore it and continue with trying to find a way to get the car back on its wheels, until he was once again interrupt by the purple haired girl, only this time it wasn't more screeching, but crying...

 _Fine._

Shinji made way back to the passenger side, and began climbing back inside. Misato had her hands clutched to her face, as she idly kicked the floor with her foot. A quite irratating sound when Shinji was trying to consentrate on freeing the woman from the wreckage. A feat that didn't work out so well, as one of his attempts at undoing the seat belt only ended up accomplishing at pulling Misato's shirt down, giving Shinji an eye full of her bare breast, which in turn cause Misato to sob even louder, while mumble some gibberish about taking advantage of her. All Shinji could do is lean back, blush, and think about what had just transpired.

A good fifteen minutes had passed, and while Misato's sobs have reduced into nothing more then minor trembling, she instead chose to direct hateful glares towards the boy at every chance she got. And as if that wasn't enough...

"So did you like what you saw?" Misato spoke with an ungodly amount of venom and disgust. _Like I did it intentionally..._ Shinji mentally answer back, praying that Misato wasn't going to start back up again. Unfortunately...

"I can't believe you, do you really think that's all I'm good for?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M GOOD AT ALOT OF-"

 _Not this shit again..._ Shinji inwardly groaned as he continued his rescue attempts at freeing Misato.

* * *

 _Today just isn't my day..._ Shinij thought bitterly, as he kicked another rock off the side of the road. A huge red mark sporting his left cheek where Misato had slapped him. The woman in question talking on a cell phone only a few meters away from him. During the time, they had managed to get the car back on its wheels, and running, albeit a little roughly.

It was also during that time did Shinji find out what was really going on. Something called an Angel attacking the city, and about why he was...

"Shinji. We are leaving."

The fact that she was still angry marveled Shinji, as he thought she would of felt better after smacking him up a bit. Not one to argue on the other hand, he complied and made his way towards the passenger side.

The remainder of the trip was spent in awkward silence. Neither one at the level of even exchanging eye contact. Not that Shinji really minded, as it finally gave him a chance to think things over about his current predicament. Every once and a while, his hand would subconsciously find its way up to his cheek, a perfect reminder as to why he hates Tokyo-3.

It wasn't to far off the distance that Shinji noticed some ground formations moving into a shape of a tunnel, something they were heading straight too.

All Shinji could feel was dread.

And with that final thought, the doors locked shut and the floor began to move. Misato still hadn't batted an eye lash for her occupant sitting beside her, instead choosing to stair out her side window, which unsurprisingly led straight to nothing. It was a very uneventful journey none the less...

...that was until the reached the outer layer of the geofront, a sight that completely caught Shinji off guard, aswell as surprised Misato that Shinji even took interest in anything. The trek downwards was slow. Agonizingly slow, even for the both of them. The air was still thick between the two, but to say the tension had died down between the two would of been an understatment. It was then for the first time since the incident that Misato turned to face the boy beside her. Shinji's eyes met almost simultaneously. A few seconds passed between as they continued to stare into one anothers eyes, as if trying to read what they were trying to say. The pair let out a breath they both were seemingly holding in this entire time, something that earned a small giggle followed by a blush from the purple haired woman.

"Listen Shinji... I...I'm sorry."

"Yeah... me too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello there! It's been quite some time since I have written for the Evangelion fandom. I hope you enjoyed, I am attempting an experimental style of writing as well as an idea for this fic, so I hope it's not to bad. So yes, Misato is a broken sort of bi-polar girl ya know.  
**_

 _ **Pairings will be in the description!**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


End file.
